


Все мои завтрашние дни

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, BAMF John Watson, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон познакомились очень мило. Ну, они ведь и так могли познакомиться, не правда ли?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 7





	Все мои завтрашние дни

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Сегодня у меня может вообще ничего не быть  
За исключением одного-двух снов.  
Но у меня есть много планов на будущее,  
Все мои завтрашние дни принадлежат тебе.

«Все мои завтрашние дни» – Фрэнк Синатра

***

Джон Ватсон никогда не отворачивался от вызова. В конце концов, он был хирургом и солдатом, а подобные профессии, как правило, выбирались любителями риска. Не говоря уже о том, что в его генах (Спасибо, папа) заложена любовь к азартным играм, а что ещё такое жизнь, как не огромное колесо рулетки?

Но вот это... Это было совершенно нелепо.

Конечно, это было ещё не всё, и это «ещё» было очень печальной историей.

Дэнни Бенн был отличным парнем. И доктором, который знал свою работу и делал её с состраданием. Не говоря уже о том, что он был высоким, светловолосым и симпатичным. Правда, очень застенчивым, по причинам, которых Джон никогда не понимал. Из-за этой застенчивости ему было трудно встречаться с женщинами, несмотря на свою потрясающую внешность. Это была шутка, когда ребята записали Дэнни на вечер одиночек в этом эксклюзивном лондонском клубе. Они все скинулись, чтобы заплатить пятисотфунтовый взнос. Даже Джон, уже получивший инвалидность, присоединился к этой схеме.

У Дэнни был запланирован отпуск, и он собирался приехать на это мероприятие в Лондон. Миссия Джона состояла в том, чтобы доставить его в клуб.

К сожалению, СВУ(1) не уважают такие вещи, как планы.

Джон всё ещё не был уверен, почему он сейчас здесь находится.

Возможно, одной из причин являлась простая скука. Его жизнь после возвращения из Афганистана была скучной. Пустой. Ненавистной. Чаще всего его единственной компанией была воображаемая боль в ноге (которая всё ещё адски болела, если кому-то было до этого дело). Или самая что ни на есть реальная боль в плече. Много недель единственным местом, куда он ходил (кроме паба, конечно), был кабинет, где происходила встреча с его доверенным и бесполезным психотерапевтом.

Конечно, большая часть причин, по которым он оказался здесь, заключалась в том, что сейчас в Лондоне из всей группы кроме него больше никого не было. Его друзья позвонили ему из Афганистана и сказали, что он должен сделать это ради Дэнни. Сходить на светский вечер, познакомиться с милыми девушками, может быть, даже перепихнуться с кем-нибудь в честь Дэнни. [С бесполезной ногой с притворной травмой?]

Он пообещал честно отправить им по электронной почте все [возможно, непристойные] детали того, что произошло.

Но, до сих пор, абсолютно ничего не происходило.

Не то чтобы в большой комнате не происходило ничего особенного. В основном это были встречи и приветствия. Все находящиеся в комнате люди заплатили те же самые пятьсот фунтов, чтобы пообщаться с другими одиночками, несомненно, желая немного пофлиртовать, насладиться открытым баром и, возможно, даже встретить настоящую любовь. Хотя последнее казалось маловероятным, было вполне возможно, что после окончания вечеринки кто-то займётся сексом.

Для Джона было немного интересно наблюдать за социальным взаимодействием. Первое, что он понял, конечно, было то, что очень немногие [читай: ни одна] из шикарных женщин, присутствовавших здесь, казалось, вообще были заинтересованы в знакомстве с калекой, бывшим солдатом, бывшим хирургом, нынешним никем, особенно одетым в его лучшие джинсы и удобный джемпер. С опозданием ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, ему следовало бы надеть свой единственный костюм. Очевидно, он не уделил должного внимания эксклюзивному клубу и пятистам фунтами вступительного взноса. Но теперь было уже слишком поздно.

Поэтому Джон старался сделать всё возможное, стоя в углу и наблюдая за происходящим, пытаясь хотя бы собрать некоторые красочные детали, чтобы письмо его товарищам было интересно читать, даже без пошлости, на которую они надеялись.

Спустя какое-то время его взгляд остановился на другой одинокой фигуре в противоположном углу. Мужчина тоже ни с кем не разговаривал; как и Джон, он просто наблюдал за толпой. Конечно, он наблюдал за происходящим, сидя за столом. Джон никогда не сможет толком объяснить, почему он крепче сжал свою трость и пробрался сквозь толпу туда, где сидел мужчина. Может быть, он просто надеялся на интересный анекдот. Или стул.

Он подошёл к столу и на мгновение замер. Вблизи это оказалось настоящей загадкой, почему этот парень не был абсолютно окружён страстными женщинами. С дикой гривой тёмных кудрей, безупречной бледной кожей и явно дизайнерским чёрным костюмом, дополненным тёмно-фиолетовой шелковой рубашкой, он определённо был самым привлекательным на свете. Вы не поверите, что Джон сравнивал его не только с другими мужчинами в этой комнате. Это могло показаться странным, но факты есть факты, а Джон был человеком, умудрённым опытом. Или был таким по крайней мере на трёх континентах, подумал он с самодовольной ухмылкой.

Внезапно на него устремился неземной серо-зелёный взгляд. 

– Ирак или Афганистан? – пророкотал низкий голос.

– Что?

– Ирак или Афганистан? – теперь голос звучал раздражённо из-за необходимости повторяться.

– О, Афганистан, но как... 

Вместо ответа мужчина лениво махнул рукой в сторону другого стула. 

– Вы тоже можете сесть. Даже если боль в ноге носит психосоматический характер, она всё равно причиняет боль.

Джон на мгновение уставился на него, а затем опустился на стул. 

– Я не понимаю, как вы можете всё это знать.

– Ну, я не знаю. Я наблюдаю и делаю выводы. Просто скучно в большинстве случаев.

– Да. Это потрясающе, на самом деле.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся. 

– Не то, что обычно говорят люди.

– И что же они обычно говорят?

– Отвали. Или ещё хуже.

На мгновение они улыбнулись друг другу.

– Знаете, – заметил Джон, – будет очень трудно встретить кого-нибудь, сидя здесь, в углу.

Одна бровь изогнулась. 

– Я встретил вас.

– Я говорил о прекрасных дамах.

– Дамы? Вообще-то это не моя сфера. 

Пока они разговаривали, его умные глаза изучали толпу.

– Ох, – сказал Джон, удивляясь, почему это его так заинтересовало. – Тогда почему вы здесь?

Мужчина пожал плечами.

– Кстати, меня зовут Джон Ватсон.

Это заслужило его быстрый взгляд. 

– Вы не представились доктором Ватсоном.

Джон только покачал головой. 

– Опять выводы. Великолепно.

Взгляд его задержался. 

– Шерлок Холмс, – сказал тот.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

Шерлок продолжил наблюдать за толпой. 

– Конечно, я могу сказать то же самое о вас. То, что вы пришли сюда, чтобы посидеть со мной, не увеличивает шансов на то, что вам «повезёт», как говорят в народе.

Джон пожал плечами. 

– Очевидно, что на самом деле это никого не интересует.

– Я думаю, это их потеря.

– Спасибо, но, по правде говоря, мне это тоже не очень интересно. Я вообще-то здесь, ну, потому что некоторые друзья... это сложно. Но почему вы здесь?

– Я занимаюсь одним делом.

– Так вы полицейский? – Джон даже не пытался скрыть своего удивления, хотя уже понимал, что это было бы бесполезно.

Мимолётный ужас отразился на уникальных чертах лица этого мужчины. 

– Господи, нет, я же консультирующий детектив.

– Никогда о таком не слышал.

– Естественно, ведь я единственный в этом мире. Я сам придумал эту работу.

– Так чем же именно вы занимаетесь?

Шерлок явно обрадовался этому вопросу. 

– Когда полиция оказывается некомпетентной, а это случается гораздо чаще, чем вам хотелось бы думать, они советуются со мной.

– Понятно, – сказал Джон, хотя на самом деле это было не так. – А в чём заключается это дело? Или вы не можете говорить об этом?

Шерлок долго смотрел на него. 

– Вы скучаете по адреналину, не так ли? Какой бы ужасной ни была война, она заставляла вас чувствовать себя более живым, чем когда-либо прежде. Или после неё.

Джон судорожно сглотнул.

Прежде чем он снова заговорил, Шерлок, казалось, заметил в толпе того, кого искал. Он встал и схватил со спинки стула длинное пальто. 

– Я должен идти, Джон, – пробормотал он.

Конечно же, ему нужно было идти. У такого человека, как Шерлок Холмс, есть гораздо более важные и интересные дела, чем вести беседу с кем-то вроде Джона Ватсона. 

– Ну что же, приятно было поговорить, – сказал он, чувствуя лёгкую боль в животе. – Желаю удачи в этом деле.

– Удача не имеет ничего... – резко начал Шерлок, но тут же осёкся и просто уставился на него. – Благодарю вас, – сказал он. Затем, в одно мгновение, он исчез.

Джон тоже не стал задерживаться. Да и какой в этом смысл? Он только допил вино и, прихрамывая, вышел из клуба. До метро было пять кварталов ходьбы, но он не торопился. Пока он шёл, он начал планировать электронное письмо, которое отправит своим друзьям. Конечно, для того, чтобы это было интересно, нужно было кое-что приукрасить, но он почему-то уже знал, что в отчёте не будет упоминаний о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Если бы здесь были звуки уличного движения, он, возможно, и не услышал бы шума драки, происходящей в переулке. Но он действительно что-то услышал и инстинктивно повернулся на шум. Время от времени ему нравилось возбуждение.

Один человек лежал на земле, а двое других избивали его и пинали ногами. В тот же миг он узнал в поверженном человеке Шерлока, и его адреналин резко подскочил. 

– Эй! – закричал он. – Остановитесь!

Один из мужчин, который, как он теперь видел, держал в руке нож, повернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. Как оказалось, это был довольно длинный нож.

Джон смутно осознал, что поджал пальцы ног.

– Это не ваше дело, – рявкнул головорез. – Уходите.

– Вы избиваете моего друга. Так что это уже моё дело.

Джон никогда в жизни не уклонялся от честной драки, и внезапный вздох от боли, вырвавшийся у Шерлока, ещё больше укрепил его решимость. Он сделал два шага вперёд и замахнулся тростью на руку, державшую нож. Смертоносный клинок полетел в темноту, но в ответ мужчина схватил его трость и бросил её в том же направлении. 

– Калека без палки, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Довольно бесполезный, не так ли?

С рычанием Джон бросился на него. Хотя этот человек определённо обладал некоторыми базовыми навыками уличного боя, Джон изучил его движения во время некоторых чрезвычайно специализированных и сверхсекретных тренировок в армии. Через несколько мгновений подонок уже лежал на земле, скуля от боли. Джон ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

– Засранец без своего ножа. Довольно бесполезный, не так ли?

Его сообщник по преступлению перестал пинать Шерлока ногами, чтобы взглянуть на происходящее. Джон внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Теперь ваша очередь?

– Отвалите, – бросил трус, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть в ночи.

Джон тут же опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком.

Тот встал на четвереньки, пытаясь подняться.

– Я предлагаю, – выдохнул он, – как можно скорее покинуть место преступления. Я знаю, что у него есть сообщники поблизости.

– Может, нам стоит позвонить в полицию?

– Позже. Я действительно думаю, что нам пора идти.

– Ладно, ладно, – пробормотал Джон. Он обхватил Шерлока обеими руками и рывком поставил на ноги. – Обопритесь на меня.

Шерлок так и сделал. Он сделал глубокий вдох. 

– Вы сказали, что я ваш друг, – эти слова прозвучали гораздо более радостно, чем того заслуживала сама ситуация.

– Да, но это было самое волнующее событие в тот момент. Не могли бы вы поставить одну ногу за другой, пожалуйста.

Очень медленно они преодолели два длинных квартала до главной дороги. Затем, едва взмахнув рукой, Шерлок действительно остановил кэб, несмотря на то, что Джон был уверен, что они выглядят довольно неприглядно. Он помог Шерлоку устроиться внутри, а потом залез вслед за ним.

– Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, – успел сказать Шерлок, прежде чем более или менее рухнул на Джона.

Джон надеялся, что у мистера консультирующего детектива найдутся деньги, чтобы оплатить такую длительную поездку, ведь у него самого их точно не было. 

– У вас могут быть серьёзные травмы.

– Вы же доктор. Вы можете позаботиться обо мне.

На этом разговор закончился.

Каким-то образом ему удалось затащить Шерлока внутрь и поднять по семнадцати ступенькам в его квартиру. Оказавшись там, Шерлок сначала сбросил пальто на пол, а потом опустился на диван и поморщился. 

– Спасибо, Джон, – поблагодарил он.

Джон пожал плечами. Он подошёл поближе и начал водить руками по торсу Шерлока, проверяя, нет ли сломанных костей. 

– Удивительно, но вы, кажется, прошли через всё это относительно невредимым. Правда, у вас будут довольно поразительные синяки.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке. – Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. – Хотя кружка чая не помешает, если вы не возражаете. Сделайте и себе тоже.

– Очень щедро, – пробормотал Джон. А затем он заглянул на ужасно захламлённую кухню, больше похожую на лабораторию, чем на место, где готовили еду. Как ни странно, он чувствовал себя здесь как дома и без особого труда сумел приготовить две кружки чая. 

– У вас нет молока, – крикнул он.

– И никогда не было, – сообщил Шерлок, совершенно возмущённый сложившейся ситуацией. Как будто Вселенная должна была устроить всё гораздо лучше ради него.

Джон действительно нашёл немного печенья с истёкшим сроком годности и принёс его в гостиную. Шерлок поёрзал на диване, освобождая ему место.

– Хороший чай, – заметил Шерлок через мгновение.

– Это – талант.

– По моему опыту, редкий.

Джон откусил лишь немного несвежего печенья.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Вы знаете, что оставили свою трость в переулке?

На самом деле Джон этого даже не заметил, поэтому просто пожал плечами в ответ. 

– Ну, как вы сами сказали, хромота у меня – психосоматическая.

Шерлок улыбнулся. А потом он заколебался, покусывая нижнюю губу. 

– Арендная плата в этой части города просто нелепа. Мне бы не помешал сосед по квартире, чтобы разделить расходы. Если только вы необъяснимо не привязаны к той ужасной комнате, в которой, очевидно, вы живёте сейчас.

Джон подумал об ужасной и опрятной съёмной комнате, где он каждую ночь в абсолютной тишине смотрел в потолок. А затем он оглядел комнату, загромождённую так же, как и кухня. 

– Вполне возможно, что у вас уже есть сосед по квартире и вы просто потеряли его в этом беспорядке, – прокомментировал он. – Если, конечно, это не череп на каминной полке.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

– Ну, разумеется, я могу здесь прибраться. Немного.

– Я подумаю об этом, – только и сказал Джон, хотя уже знал, каким будет его решение. – Я полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я переехал сюда только для того, чтобы готовить чай.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Шерлок. Ну конечно, он, несомненно, уже знал, каким будет решение Джона. – Вы ещё можете иногда покупать молоко, так что это беспроигрышный вариант.

– Итак, – продолжил Джон. – А как насчёт сегодняшнего дела? Вы можете рассказать мне об этом?

Шерлок с минуту смотрел на него, а потом начал говорить.

Очевидно, всё это имело какое-то отношение к контрабанде, правительственным секретам и, возможно, переодетому албанскому миллиардеру, но Джон не обращал особого внимания на детали. Он просто слушал, как Шерлок говорит, и они пили чай. Он даже сунул печенье в слишком худую руку мужчины, и тот рассеянно съел его, пока рассказывал.

Джон Ватсон был человеком, который любил принимать вызов. Иногда вы делаете ставки, и это окупается. А иногда вы ставите всё на одну цифру, и это меняет вашу жизнь.

Откинувшись на кожаную подушку, Джон продолжил слушать Шерлока Холмса.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«All My Tomorrows» – Frank Sinatra <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-5qMan4cj4>

(1) – СВУ – самодельное взрывное устройство.


End file.
